This invention relates generally to improvements in hat type of tools known as "sliding jaw" wrenches wherein a slidable jaw moves relative to a fixed jaw to clamp and release an inserted nut or bolt head. A wrench of this type described in U.S. Pat. No. 758,266 consists essentially of parallel faced fixed and movable jaws, the movable jaw having a rack-surface, in combination with an operating handle carried by a movable eccentric and provided with a toothed end adapted by the eccentric to be moved into and out of engagement with the rack surface of the movable jaw.
Another example of this type of wrench shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,503 consists of first and second flat jaw members which lie one on top of the other with surfaces engaging in sliding relation for relative movement of the jaws toward and away from each other. A handle pivoted near one end on the first jaw member has on said one end teeth which engage corresponding teeth on the second jaw for moving the second jaw toward the first jaw to clamp a nut between the jaws. The pivot point of the handle is selected so that the force moving the second jaw toward the first jaw is always greater than the nut-turning force applied to the free end of the handle.